doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Javier Olguín
) |lugar_nacimiento = Estado de México |ingreso_doblaje = 2000 |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|200px|right|Grabando. thumb|200px|right|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|200px|Javier junto a su personaje El hombre araña. Javier Olguín Vega es un actor de doblaje mexicano mejor reconocido por su papel de Jackson Stewart en Hannah Montana, Shikamaru Nara en Naruto, Mello en Death Note y Peter Parker en el reboot de El Sorprendente Hombre Araña. Javier Olguín nació en el Estado de México y cuenta con quince años de experiencia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz. En un pricinpio Olguín estudiaba la carrera de Ingeniera Biomédica, pero duró poco tiempo debido a que decidió estudiar actuación más tarde. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler, además de otros cursos de actuación, pantomima, doblaje de voz y locución. Ha estado activo en televisión y cine. En la actualidad a la par de doblaje, se encuentra haciendo teatro. The Amazing Spider-Man 2.jpg|Peter Parker en El Sorprendente Hombre Araña es su personaje más famoso.|linktext=El Sorprendente Hombre Araña 2 Shikamaru Nara NS.png|'Shikamaru Nara' de Naruto. 51l9SvkzuhL.jpg|'Mello' de Death Note. Carl.png|Carl de Phineas y Ferb Thomas and Percy.png|Thomas y Percy de Thomas y sus amigos Jayden Samurai.png|Jayden Shiba (Ranger Samurai Rojo) de Power Rangers: Samurai Character-donatello.png|Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012) de Nickelodeon|linktext=Donatello 8-0.png|Szayel Aporro Granz en Bleach Mizuiro Kojima.png|Mizuiro Kojima también en Bleach Beto_reyes.jpg|Beto Reyes (2da voz) de Los Reyes de la colina. GordonGibble.png|Gordon Gibble de Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. JacksonStewart.jpg|Jackson Stewart de Hannah Montana y voz recurrente de Jason Earles. Striker.jpg|Striker en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal|linktext=Striker Fondo-de-patanlla-mi-amigazazo-2.jpg|Goliat en Amigazazo|linktext=Goliat 130px-Tsubasa Otori Trans.png|Tsubasa Otori de Beyblade: Metal Fury, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fusion. flash_sentry_and_flash_sentry_by_hampshireukbrony-d6qgp0f.png|Flash Sentry en la saga de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Heath.jpg|Heath Burns en Monster High. Babel II.jpg|Koichi Kamiya en Babel II|linktext=Babel ll BoomerPDR.jpg|Boomer Parker en Par de reyes Teneo.png|Teneo en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido Pokémon- Kyurem Vs. El espadachín místico.png|Keldeo en Pokémon:Kyurem vs. El Espadachín Místico Gavilanlooneysshow.jpg|Quique Gavilán (2da voz) en El Show de los Looney Tunes Lt manandtosh 174x252.png|Tosh Goper también en El Show de los Looney Tunes Josh Sharp.png|Josh Sharp en Littlest Pet Shop KristoffOUAT.png|Kristoff en Once Upon a Time (versión Sony) Rudy.jpg|Sensei Rudy en Los guerreros wasabi Rexraptor.jpg|Rex Raptor (3.era voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! Kentaro.jpg|Kentaro en Barom One Takimaru`s Toriko.png|Takimaru en Toriko CuRT.jpg|CuRT de Planeta X RoyArrow.jpg|Roy Harper/Arsenal en Flecha SCC (5).png|John Connor en Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor Charmingcind2008.png|Joey Parker (Príncipe azul) en La nueva cenicienta 2 Character-about-thumb-web-fabian.jpg|Fabian Rutter en El misterio de Anubis Franciscoreign.png|Príncipe Francisco II en El reino (2013) Daniel Rocha Ator.jpg|La voz recurrente de Daniel Rocha en las telenovelas brasileñas. Kol.jpg|Kol Mikaelson en Diarios de Vampiros Myu Espectro de Papyllon.jpg|Myu de Papillon en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (version TV) Kaito Samejima.png|Kaito Samejima en B-Daman Crossfire Mikey (Surf's Up).jpg|Mikey en Reyes de las olas Adamconant.jpg|Adam Conant en El círculo secreto thumb|right|200 px|Javier entrevistado por DubZone LA Filmografía Anime [[Showtaro Morikubo|'Showtaro Morikubo']] * Shikamaru Nara en Naruto * Shikamaru Nara en Naruto Shippūden Otros * Mihael Keehl "Mello",voces adicionales en Death Note * Babel II en Babel II * Kentaro en Barom One * Mizuiro Kojima,Szayel Aporro Granz,Shun-O en Bleach * Dain en Deltora Quest * Voces adicionales en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Tombo en ¡Stitch! * Tracey (temp. 5), Kenny (temp. 10 y 13), Austin, Astin y Aaron, Cristopher, Reggie (temp. 12), Volkner, Emmanuel, Charles/Accelguardián, Randall en Pokémon * Yamanaka en Zatch Bell * Myu de Papillon y Espectro acompañante de Giganto en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV) * Teneo en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Lesse/Ryuji en Inazuma Eleven * Lynk en Bakugan * Bubbles y Camarógrafo de ZTV en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Tsubasa Otori y Cazador de Duelo #4 en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Tsubasa Otori en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Tsubasa Otori en Beyblade: Metal Fury * Yuri, Voces adicionales en Digimon 02 * Yutaka Ota en Magical Doremi * Rex Raptor (3ra voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Striker en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Takimaru en Toriko * Kaito Samejima en B-Daman Crossfire * Voces adicionales en Crayon Shin-Chan * Voces adicionales en Parasite Dolls Series animadas * Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry * Eddie en Los Gatos Slacker * Boyster en Boyster, el chico ostra * Tino en El show de Garfield * Voces adicionales en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? * Tosh Gopher / Gavilán en El show de los Looney Tunes * Heath Burns en Monster High * Carl en Phineas y Ferb * Número siglo 19 y voces adicionales en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * Paco en Combo Niños * CuRT en Planeta X * Beto Reyes en Los reyes de la colina (temporada 9-13) * Dick Andrews en El castigado * Plomar en Lego: Legends of Chima * Johnny Baker en LEGO: Elves * Eric en Tío Grandpa * Josh Sharp en Littlest Pet Shop * Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja * Voces adicionales en Ugly Americans * Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos * Voces adicionales en Transformers: Rescue Bots * Voces adicionales en Padre de familia * Voces adicionales en MAD * Voces adicionales en La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste * A.J "solo el primer especial" en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Goliat en Amigazazo * Thomas y Percy en Thomas y sus amigos * Ham Johnson en Martha habla * Randy en Hora de aventura * AZ en Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos * Helipájaro en Oso, agente especial * Pato Lockin, Insecto Apestoso en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Gordon Gibble en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Zéphyr, Semi-tono en El principito (serie animada) * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en Marvel Mash-Up * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en Ultimate Spider-Man (Anuncios) * Basil en Contraptus Películas animadas Cam Clarke *Heath Burns en Monster High: Amor monstruoso (2012) *Heath Burns en Monster High: Escape de playa calavera (2012) *Heath Burns en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico (2012) *Heath Burns en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa (2012) *Heath Burns en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror (2013) *Heath Burns en Monster High: From Fear to Eternity (2013) *Heath Burns en Monster High: 13 Deseos (2014) *Heath Burns/ Ygor en Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! (2014) *Heath Burns en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante (2014) *Heath Burns en Monster High: Embrujadas (2015) John Hasler *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: La Aventura Comienza (2015) Ben Small *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) *Thomas en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) Keith Wickham *Percy en Thomas y sus Amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) *Percy en Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) *Percy en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) *Percy en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) *Percy en Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) *Percy en Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) *Percy en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) Vincent Tong * Flash Sentry en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow rocks (2014) * Flash Sentry en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) Otros * Carl en Phineas y Ferb: A través de la segunda dimensión * 9 en 9 (segunda versión) * Voces adicionales en Tinker Bell * Mikey en Reyes de las olas * Pi en Movida bajo el mar * Comet en Space Chimps 2 * Voces adicionales en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños * Voces adicionales en El Gato con botas * Miguel Ángel en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión Warner) * Voces adicionales en El fantástico Sr. Zorro * Andy Davis en Toy Story 3 (2do. trailer) Cortos animados * Lanny,voces adicionales en Lanny y Wayne, los elfos navideños * Flash Sentry en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad Películas de anime *Kato en Pokémon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida *Keldeo en Pokémon: Kyurem Vs. El Espadachín Místico *Dende en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla De Los Dioses Películas Andrew Garfield *Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) *Eddie Dunford en Red Riding (2009) *Todd en Leones por corderos (2007) Jason Earles * Spudnik en Los súper Buddies (2013) * Spudnik en Space Buddies: Cachorros en el espacio (2009) * Jackson Stewart en Hannah Montana: La película (2009) * Merv en Rescatando a papá (2009) Michael Angarano *Cyrus Kinnick en Wild Card (2015) *Jason Sherwood en La profesora de inglés (2013) *Dustin en El arte de vivir (2011) (2da. versión) Kevin Zegers *Mike Manadoro en The Narrows (2008) *Woody Deane en It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006) *Charlie en The Incredible Mrs. Ritchie (2003) Logan Lerman *D'Artagnan en Los tres mosqueteros (2011) (Reparto Summit/ Netflix) *William Evans en 3:10 to Yuma (2007) (Reparto Netflix) *Robin Sparrow en Número 23 (2007) Hunter Parrish *Tom Howland en Siempre Alice (2014) (Diamond Films) *Ben Daniels en Escritores de la libertad (2007) Gael García Bernal *Maziar Bahari en 118 días (2014) *Víctor en Cartas a Julieta (2010) Beau Mirchoff *Dominic en Los hechiceros regresan: Alex vs. Alex (2013) *Drew en Soy el número cuatro (2011) Ryan Gosling *Conductor en Drive (2011) (2da Versión) *Lars Lindstrom en Lars and the Real Girl (2007) Hayden Christensen *Lorenzo en Aprendiz de caballero (2007) *Clay Beresford en Awake (2007) Anton Yelchin *Charlie Bartlett en Charlie Bartlett (2007) (2da Versión) *Zack Mazursky en Alpha Dog (2006) [[Matt Prokop|'Matt Prokop']] * Josh Rosen en Geek Charming (2011) * Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara en High School Musical 3: La graduación (2008) Brandon T. Jackson * Alpa Chino en Una guerra de película (2008) * El Rey MC en This Christmas (2007) Raviv Ullman * Price en Normal Adolescent Behavior (2007) * David Forrester en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) Otros *Owen Coffin (Frank Dillane) en En el corazón del mar (2015) (trailer) *El paseador de perros (Daniel Radcliffe) en Esta chica es un desastre (2015) *Cam (Akshay Kumar) en Legado (2015) *Voces adicionales en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) *Alex Trang (Andy On) en Hacker: Amenaza en la red (2015) *Nicky Roland (Roshon Fegan) en Mi amiga fantasmagorica (2014) *Rufus (Jack Cutmore-Scott) en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) * Voces adicionales en En el bosque (2014) * Greg (Donald Glover) en Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) * Levi (Chris Pang) en Yo, Frankenstein (2014) * TJ (Brian "Astro" Bradley) en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) * Nick (Sam Dillon) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) * Jonas (Brenton Thwaites) en El dador de recuerdos (2014) * Asher (Cameron Monaghan) (2da. versión) en El dador de recuerdos (2014) * Iolao (Reece Ritchie) en Hércules (2014) * Especialista (James Pizzinato) en Godzilla (2014) * Dr. Cowan (Gary Weeks) en Un novato en apuros (2014) * Hector Estrella (Jorge Diaz) en Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) * Damien Echols (James Hamrick) en Condenados (2013) * Billy Gherson joven (Noah Harden) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) * Kevin (Lucas Till) en Paranoia (2013) (versión diamond films) * Lee (Shaun Sipos) en El corazón de la nación (2013) * Barto (Luke Evans) en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) (trailer) * Bob Taylor (David Dastmalchian) en Prisioneros (2013) * Henry (Tony Oller) en La noche de la expiación (2013) * Joe Toy (Nick Robinson) en Los reyes del verano (2013) * Todd Haynes / Ass-Kicker (Augustus Prew) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * Terrell Rojas (Spoken Reasons) en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) * Ethan Wate (Alden Ehrenreich)(Reparto Warner) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) * Voces adicionales en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) * Jason (Spencer Breslin) en Evitando al amor (2012) * George (Eric David) en Atrapados en navidad (2012) * Renaldo (Devon Bostick) en La verdad oscura (2012) * Combeferre (Killian Donnelly) en Los miserables (2012) * Comentarista adolescente (Dax Flame) en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) * Owen (Adam Brody) en Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) * Ben (Steven French) en Zack y Cody: La película (2012) * Ming (Randall Park) en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) * Tyler (Nick Nerveis), Enano (Martin Klebba) y Brendan (Brendan Miller) en Proyecto X (2012) * Cato (Alexander Ludwig) en Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Tommy (David Topp) en Mandie y la Navidad olvidada (2011) * Cabo Kevin "Specks" Harris (Ne-Yo) en Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) * Ricky Fontaine (Jack Krizmanich) en Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) * Michael Jackson en Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) * Voces adicionales en Con locura (2011) * Voces adicionales en Conan, el bárbaro (2011) * Chucho (Michel Noher) en Horas de oscuridad (2010) * Valentine Logue (Dominic Applewhite) en El discurso del rey (2010) (3era versión/Netflix) * Bruno (Ben Münchow) en Rock It! (2010) * Alex Dunkleman (John Magaro) en Almas condenadas (2010) (Reparto Universal) * Daniel Radcliffe (Daniel Radcliffe) en La historia detrás del mito: Harry Potter (2010) * Brad (Seth Ginsberg) en Actividad Paranormal 2 (2010) * Marshall (Reece Thompson) en Ceremony (2da. version) (2010) * Bruja Enio (Robin Berry) en Furia de Titanes (2010) * Asistente del Alcalde (David Stott) en El oso Yogi: La película (2010) * Voces adicionales en El último soldado (2010) * Pahud (Adhir Kalyan) en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) * Paul (Alex Meraz) en Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (2009) * Aaron (James Gilbert) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) * Iván (Maxim Loktionov) en El libro de los maestros (2009) * Voces adicionales en Simplemente no te quiere (2009) * Dil Jensen (Crawford Wilson) en Pedro, el pollo (2009) * Scott Holland (Colton Haynes) en Always and Forever (2009) *Fleck (Daven Wilson) en iCarly: Renuncio a iCarly (2009) *Nick Burns (Kelly Blatz) en Skyrunners (2009) * Scott Summers (Tim Pocock) en X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Eric (Michael Zegen) en Adventureland: Un verano memorable (2009) * Daniel Cheston (Jesse Eisenberg) en Solitary Man (2009) * Ricky (Tom Gill) en Silencio en el lago (2008) * Voces adicionales en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspián (2008) * Ian Lafferty (Josh Zuckerman) en Rápido y fogoso (2008) * Rick Riker / Hombre libelula (Drake Bell) en Superhéroes: La película (2008) * Voces adicionales en Entrenando a papá (2008) * Voces adicionales en Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) * Voces adicionales en Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) * Colin Doyle (Adam Hicks) en Fantasmas por montón (2008) * Ink (Keram Malicki-Sanchez) en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) * Salvador Dalí(Robert Pattinson) en Cenicitas, sin límites (2008) * Jamal K. Malick (Dev Patel)(Reparto Videomax / Netflix) en Quisiera ser millonario (2008) * Joey Parker (Drew Seeley) en Another Cinderella Story (2008) * Ronnie (Aaron Yoo) en Paranoia (2007) * Paulie Bleeker (Michael Cera)(Reparto Quality) en Juno (2007) * Darren (Michael Graziadei) en Boogeyman 2 (2007) * Greg (Dave Franco) en Super cool (2007) * Voces adicionales en Águila contra tiburón (2007) * Voces adicionales en Supercan (2007) * Steve (Carlos Andrés Gómez) en El plan perfecto (2006) * Voces adicionales en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) * Voces adicionales en El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) * Voces adicionales en Destino final 3 (2006) * Voces adicionales en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) * Voces adicionales en Como si fuera cierto (2006) * Vince (Regis Broadway) en Aquamarine (2006) * Roger (Seth Packard) en Siempre sabré lo que hiciste el verano pasado (2006) * Marty Preston (Jason Dolley) en Salvando a Shiloh (2006) * Terrence (Julito McCullum) en Akeelah y las letras (2006) * Jack (Sage Testini) en Augusta, la salvación (2006) * Danny Doran (Peter Gail) en Guardianes de altamar (2006) * Jorge Bolena (Jim Sturgess) en The Other Boleyn Girl (2006) * Joe Maca (Richard Jenik) en El juego de sus vidas (2005) * Patrick "Kitten" Braden (Cillian Murphy) en Desayuno en Plutón (2005) * Michael Jackson (Flex Alexander) en El hombre y el espejo (2004) * Tim (Stark Sands) en 11:14 - Hora de morir (2003) * Voces adicionales en Atrápame si puedes (2002) * Michael (Dwight Armstrong) en Un mes de domingos (2001) * Snails (Marlon Wayans) en Calabozos y Dragones (2000) * Brandon Arrow (Leonardo DiCaprio) en El precio del éxito (1998) * Steven (Jeremy Sisto) en Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna (1995) *Junior (Devon Sawa) en Pequeños gigantes (1994/Redoblaje) *Fred Glass (Seth Green) en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (Redoblaje) Participación sin identificar * Horas contadas (tráiler) Series de TV Jason Earles ' *Sensei Rudy en Los guerreros wasabi *Él Mismo (Narrador) en Jugando por el mundo *Jackson Stewart en Hannah Montana *Él mismo en ¡Desafío Sillón! *Jason Earles en Disney Channel Games *Jason Earles en Studio DC: Almost Live * Él mismo en Just Kidding: Sólo es juego 'Matt Bomer *Andy en American Horror Story: Freak Show *Donovan en American Horror Story: Hotel Colton Haynes *Roy Harper / Arsenal en Flecha *Jackson Whittemore en Teen Wolf Matt Shively *Oliver en Teen Wolf *Cameo en Zoey 101 Kelly Blatz ''' *Charlie Landers / Aaron Stone en Aaron Stone *James Conroy en Sunny entre Estrellas '''Daniel Samonas *Dean Moriarty en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place *Joe Chippelle en Sin rastro *Meat en The Last day of summer Thomas Dekker ' *Adam Conant en El circulo secreto *John Connor en Terminator: las crónicas de Sarah Connor *Boyd en Doctor House 'Doc Shaw *Marcus Little en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo *Marcus Little en ¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton *El Mismo en ¡Desafío Sillón! *El Mismo en Jugando por el mundo *Boomer Parker en Par de reyes Alec Medlock *Craig Ramirez en Drake & Josh *Craig Ramirez en ICarly Nathaniel Buzolic *Kol Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros *Kol Mikaelson en Los originales Alex Heartman *Jayden (Ranger Samurai Rojo) en Power Rangers: Samurai *Jayden (Ranger Samurai Rojo) en Power Rangers: Megaforce [[Brendan Robinson|'Brendan Robinson']] * Lucas Gotteman 'A' en Lindas mentirosas * Lucas Gotteman/Bebé zombie acosador en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto * Lucas Gotteman en Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo * Lucas Gotteman en Lindas mentirosas: How the 'A' Stole Christmas [[Justin Bieber|'Justin Bieber']] * El mismo en Ridículos (2014) * Jason McCan en CSI: En la escena del crimen (2010) Otros *Tom Garvey (Chris Zylka) (2014-presente) en Los deshechados *Príncipe Francisco II (Toby Regbo) (2013-) en El reino (2013) *Joe McAlister (Colin Ford) (2013-) en Under the Dome *Jonathan Whitney (Matt Doyle) en Chica indiscreta *Recapitulación en Glee *Stevie (Erik Stocklin), Henry (Evan Gamble) en Diarios de vampiros *Brad (Brock Ciarlelli),voces adicionales en Una familia modelo *Paolo en Los Borgia *Danny Farrell en Los 4400 *Navid Shirazzi en 90210 *Danny (Beau Mirchoff) en Esposas desesperadas *Mick Zeelenberg en La Casa de Anubis *Fabian Rutter en El Misterio de Anubis *Héroes **Brian Davis (David Berman) (Volumen 1, ep. 10) **Edgar (Ray Park) *Aurico (Alien Ranger) en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje *Frosti Zernow en Survivor: China *Zack Carter-Schwartz en Supernatural (Unfabulous) *Brick en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Owen en Nearly Famous *Steven (Sean O'Neill) en Never Cry Werewolf *Novio de Laura, Brad Fletcher (Graham Davie), Perpretrador (Spencer Treat Clark) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *Kit Taylor (Dragon Knight) en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón *Elliot (Cameron Monaghan) y Win (Will Rothhaar) en El mentalista *Hizdahr zo Loraq (Joel Fry) en El juego de tronos *Sean O' Conell (Matt Kabus),Emil (John Redlinger) en Los originales *Jason Wilson (Drew Seeley) en Glory Daze *Greg (Armen Weitzman) en Zach será famoso *Topher Brink en Dollhouse *Jerko Phoenix, T.J. Taylor (1ª aparición), Trofeo en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place *Jeremy,Lucas Cruikshank("Fred"), Voces adicionales en iCarly *Firewire, Danny (un cap) en Zoey 101 *Omer Teneh en Split *Karl Martin (Blake Bashoff) (2006-2008) en Lost *Merlín en Las aventuras de Merlín *Adam en The Big C *Alfred en Los pilares de la Tierra *Voces adicionales en The Haunting H *Voces adicionales en Pulseras rojas *Insertos (al principio) en MTV Sour *Nick Wheeler en Secret Videos Show! *Lem en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Voces adicionales en Victorious *Voces diversas en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Alex Luthor/Conner Kent (Lucas Grabeel) 10 en Smallville *Derby en El señor Young *Clark Stevenson (Joseph Haro) en Chica Rara *Jim en Level Up *Bennet Wilcox en The Carrie Diaries *Cooper en American Horror Story: Asylum *Kristoff en Once Upon a Time (versión Sony) Telenovelas brasileñas Daniel Rocha *Roni en Avenida Brasil *Rogelio en Rastros de Mentiras *Juan Lucas en Imperio Sergio Malheiros *Nitito en Encantadoras *Jonás en Laberintos del Corazón Julio Andrade *Arturito en Passione *Oswaldo en La Fiesta Wagner Santisteban *Ulises en Siete pecados *Anselmo en Acuarela del amor Otros Personajes *Luciano (Rafael Almeida) en Páginas de la vida *José (Eduardo Pires) en Niña moza *Clemente (André Arteche) en Deseo prohibido *Rudolf (Diogo Oliveira) en Dos Caras *Klaus (Rafael Cardoso) en Belleza pura *Dr. Tadeo (Raphael Viana) en Dinosaurios y Robots *Fernando (joven) (Antonio Saboia) en La Sombra de Helena *Thales (Jonnhy Hoocker) en Hombre Nuevo Videojuegos * Personaje masculino en Sunset Overdrive * Robin / Jason Todd en Batman: Arkham Knight * Shikamaru Nara en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Dramas coreanos *Voces adicionales en Los chicos son mejores que las flores *Voces adicionales en Dream High: Sueña sin límites Participación sin identificar *El hombre de la princesa Dirección de doblaje Videojuegos *Gauntlet Películas *Hurricane Season Películas animadas *La leyenda de Sarila Series de TV *The Millers *Backstrom Series animadas * LEGO: Elves 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *AF The Dubbing House *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *Círculo Producciones *Diseño en Audio *Doblajes Paris *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *Intertrack *Larsa - Digital Post *Macías TV - Román Sound *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. Enlaces Externos * Olguín, Javier Categoría:Directores de doblaje